This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This core will serve three functions. First, it will develop nanoscale materials for drug delivery for each of projects. This will include new nanocarriers for drug, protein and nucleic acids delivery and include catalase nanozymes (Project 1) and copper-zinc superoxide dismutase nanozymes (Project 2), paclitaxel polymeric micelles (Project 3), and siRNA nanocarriers (Project 4). Second, the core will integrate resources of the nanotechnology laboratories for a comprehensive and in-depth characterization of the nanomaterials. The combined characterization techniques include: static light scattering;dynamic light scattering;zeta-potential measurements;atomic force microscopy;transmission electron microscopy;and fluorescence spectroscopy. Third, the core will evaluate safety of all new synthesized nanomaterials using respective cell lines and animal models, and will provide all investigators with controlled and standardized materials for biological use.